Una vida nueva
by symfokus
Summary: Para mí, este será el final de Banana Fish, esto es lo que paso con Ash y Eiji. Ash Lynx, descubre una vida nueva junto con la persona que más Eiji Okumura, viajaran a un nuevo continente donde podrían ser por fin felices y permanecer juntos para siempre.


La historia llegó a su final, aquel relato de una nueva droga llamada Banana Fish, fue finalmente destruido y con el Alexis Dawson, el creador de este maldito infierno y el mismísimo Dino Golzine quien fue el líder de una de las más grandes mafias de New York, puesto que intentaron vender este estupefaciente al gobierno de Estados Unidos, si he dicho "quién fue", porque de ahora en adelante se estarán pudriendo él y todos sus camaradas bajo el suelo. Su plan no funcionó de aquella manera en que lo habían planeado, no obtuvieron el éxito que deseaba, ya que los detuvimos yo, mi pandilla, Blanca que decidió en el último momento pasarse a mi bando y por supuesto mis nuevos amigos, que desde ahora los considero como la familia que nunca tuve.. .

Fue muy duro, lo admito, hubo momentos que preferiría morir, antes de haber matado a sangre fría a tantos cuerpos y cada uno con su propia historia detrás, además de haber cometido tantos errores, de poner en peligro a la persona que más amo...

Hubo momentos en donde solo pensé en él, ciegamente aún cuando me apuntaban con un rifle o simplemente cuando quise entregar mi insignificante vida de mierda para aquel chico de ojos negros muy puros, para que lo dejaran en paz y así poder vivir su vida, aunque me preguntaba incontables veces si volvería a ver esa sonrisa cautivadora y llena de esperanzas que te vuelve a la vida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Eiji es la persona a la que daría mi vida sin pensárselo ni un segundo, Eiji es un chico lo tengo muy claro, aunque no me importa admitirlo sería cualquier cosa si él me lo pide, haría lo que fuera solo por él... Podría ser hasta gay... Claro, si Eiji sintiera los mismos sentimientos que yo, todo sería mucho más fácil. No puedo parar de experimentar mucha euforia cuando lo veo y así mismo él me devuelve la mirada, es una sensación tan reconfortante saber que a alguien le importas tanto y que no te pide nada a cambio...

Doy Mil gracias de haberlo conocido, aunque me hubiera gustado que fuera de otra manera nuestro encuentro... Algo que las personas normales hacen, como: salir, relacionarse entre sí, teniendo esas típicas citas cliché, luego se enamoran y todos felices.

Me hubiera gustado que él me viera como un chico normal y no lleno de balazos, sangre y heridas incurables.

Nunca he salido con nadie, de hecho nunca me he enamorado. Tuve una vida asquerosamente de la cual no se la deseo a nadie, ser violado, maltratado además de haber asesinado a una persona con tanto miedo que hasta temblaba mi propia sombra, todo en una misma noche no es cosa fácil de afrontar y eso que después fui recogido por ese gordo y calvo de Dino siendo su putita-esclava.

-Oye Ash, ¿me estás escuchando? - chasqueaba los dedos en frente de mi -! HEY¡ despierta, ese es nuestro siguiente vuelo, no te duermes Ash, que si no, lo perdemos... - jalandome de los hombros suavemente.

-¡ Ah! Pero... si aún falta media hora, además Eiji ¿Tanta prisa tienes de ir a Japón? - lo mire de reojo.

-! PUES CLARO¡ la comida allí es delici... - lo interrumpí - Eiji, más algas o sushi no ¡Eh! -entre risas.

Se me olvidó que esta historia de violencia, sangre, armas, muertos y más sangre derramada se acabó, desde hoy empiezo una nueva vida y eso es gracias a este chico que está a mi lado, tan feliz de volver a su ciudad natal, volver a ver a su familia, pero... ¿yo no seré una molestia?

\- ! ASH¡me estas preocupando ¿estas bien?...Es que no abriste la boca en casi todo el día- haciendo una mueca.

\- Todo bien... - acariciándole la cabeza, hasta déjale los pelos revueltos.

\- ¡Oye! Mi pelo, me costó peinarlo- dice enfurruñado y volviendo a colocarlo adecuadamente.

\- Eiji, tu estas guapo de todas las maneras, con esa sonrisa podrías tener a todas las chicas a tus pies - lo dije en un tono apagado y melancólico, bajando la vista al suelo.

\- ! Pero qué dices¡ bobo - sonrojado - pero¿ tu te has fijado? si pareces un modelo, Ash, levanta la cabeza y mírame un momento - coloca su mano suavemente sobre mi barbilla haciéndome alzar el rostro.

\- Eiji... - Le miro con cara de cachorrito.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?- dijo mientras me acariciaba delicadamente la mejilla.

\- Es que... Tengo que ir al baño - sonríe tan fuerte que lo contagie.

\- !Tio, me asustaste¡ anda tira, pero no tardes.

Por fin nos subimos al avión, nuestro destino era Japón, nunca pensé en irme tan lejos y menos en diferente continente y por si fuera poco con la persona que amo. ¿Esto es un sueño? Estoy tan feliz, que ni puedo hablar debidamente ¡¿creo que se dio cuenta?!

Bueno, las horas se me hicieron más largas y pesadas, no imagine que Eiji se pudiera dormir así a la ligera, encima nos tocó un vuelo de noche. Él tan tranquilo durmiendo y yo sofocado de tenerlo tan cerca, no sé si podré echar un ojo.

Llegamos a Japón o también llamado "el origen del sol" tenía los ojos entumecidos de tanta luz, no se sabía si era de noche o día, no tenía ni idea de que Japón sería tan diferente a mi país. Aquí la gente parece que no duerme y sigo viendo luces, personas, borrachos y más luces, además de cosas o mejor dicho caricaturas por todas partes. ¿Esto de verdad es Japón?

\- Eiji ¿porque hay tanta caricatura? - mirando por todos los lados.

\- Ash, esto se llama anime, y estas caricaturas provenientes de aquí, ¿recuerdas los

mangas que me comparaba en New York? - lo mire sorprendido -Pues son de aquí, este es el lugar del manga y anime, ¡mi ciudad! . alzó la voz.

Me quedaba a cada rato impresionado, no es que en mi ciudad no hubiera tantos edificios pero esque los de aquí son de otro mundo, fuimos andando por unos callejones un poco más aparte de tantas luces, tanto ruido, a un lugar donde pudiéramos estar los dos solos, lo cierto es que me sorprende que Eiji supiera este sitio y se moviera tan bien en este barrio. Nos sentamos en un banco, dejando las maletas a un lado.

\- Bueno, ¿qué te parece? - la ilusión se le podía ver en toda la cara, esperaba mi respuesta con mucha ansia.

\- La verdad esque es muy bonita... - de nuevo desvíe la mirada hacia abajo, no podía mirarle a los ojos.

\- ! HEY¡¿otra vez me ignoras?! MÍRAME¡ - me quedé boquiabierto cuando Eiji agarro mis manos, lo mire fijamente. - Así mejor, sabes Ash es la primera vez que le voy a presentar a mi familia a alguien tan especial para mi... osea... M...me refiero - sonrojado - Es…que... Ash tu eres lo más importante que tengo y muchas gracias por venir conmigo... Yo- lo interrumpo.

\- Eiji, siento lo mismo, yo también, es mi primera vez que salgo del país y más con la persona que me importa, gracias a ti por traerme.

Aunque me quede corto diciendo que eres la persona que más me importa, me gustaría gritar a los viento cuanto te amo, pero no quiero separarme de ti, y menos hacerte daño. Nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos, mirándonos fijamente. El ambiente pasó a ser algo más intenso, no se si era mi imaginación pero creo que nos acercábamos centímetro a centímetro.

\- Ash, ahora vuelvo ¡voy a traer algo riquísimo! - salió corriendo, ni me dio tiempo a contestar.

Creo que no debería de preocuparme, esto no es como New York, donde hay que llevar un arma a cada lado, así que debería de relajarme. Por otro lado, antes, aquella situación pensé que el corazón se me saldría del pecho. No pasó mucho tiempo y lo veo corriendo con dos latas en sus manos.

\- Toma - extendiendo la bebida - esta es una bebida típica caliente se llama atatakai, ya verás son deliciosas.

Bebimos las latas tranquilamente, estuvimos un rato hablando y mirando a los alrededores. Decidimos que ya era hora ir a la casa. A decir verdad estaba muy emocionado de conocer a su familia. Actualmente nos encontrábamos en el portal de su casa, tenía el corazón palpitando descontroladamente, esto me pone muy nervioso, ver a Eiji buscar las llaves y saber que dentro de nada estaremos dentro.

\- Lo siento Ash, creo que mi familia se durmió... - Le acarició la cabeza.

\- Bobo, no te disculpes... Estoy muy feliz de estar contigo - sonreí como pude, ya que los nervios me ganaban.

Pero en el fondo estaba un poco más aliviado de que estuvieran dormidos, me daría unas horas más de pensar en cómo presentarme y hablar cordialmente ante su familia. Abrió la puerta y efectivamente las luces estaban apagadas, el silencio era insoportable. Eiji se separó de mí y dejó su maleta, al parecer pretendía encender las luces. Pero de repente se alumbraron solas...

\- ¡ SORPRESA! - gritaron al unísono- Bienvenido... - todos se quedaron callados - Cariño, ¿quien es èl? No nos dijiste que venías con un hombre tan bello, podría haberme arreglado - la madre parecía un poco alterada.

\- ¿PERO QUÉ HACEN DESPIERTOS?... ¡ MAMA! no digas eso- vi como se ponía rojo como un tomate.

\- Él es Aslan Callenreese y es... B... Bueno muy importante para mi - me miro y me dio un ligero toque con su codo en las costillas.

\- Ehhh... ¿Hola? - salió mi risa nerviosa- Me pueden llamar Ash a secas y encantado de conocerlos, es un placer.

\- ¡Ahhhhh! Hermanito, pero que hombretón, este es para mi regalo de Navidad ¿verdad? - todos estallamos de risa..

Al final todo se volvió a la normalidad, la madre era un cielo, nos preparó algo para comer y menos mal que no fue nada de algas. Comimos y poco a poco fui relajándome y creo que él también dejó de estar tan tenso, me pregunto porque no les habrá dicho nada de que venía, me tomó por desprevenido.

\- Eiji, a tu amigo ¿no le importará si comparten por esta noche habitación? - susurrando a su odio- es que no me dijiste nada y no prepare la habitación de invitados.

\- No, mamá, tranquila Ash se puede quedar en mi habitación ¿verdad? - me dio un leve empujón.

\- Sí, señora, Eiji es como un cojín - riendo (ups creo que me pase)

La madre nos dio una sábana gigante y otra almohada, para mi. Entre en su habitación y lo primero que había visto mis ojos fueron muchas medallas y trofeos, se me había olvidado que Eiji era un exitoso saltador de varas, ese día que lo vi surcar el cielo, volando como un pájaro a su libertad.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Cómo es eso que soy tu cojín? - me tiro la almohada justo en la cara.

\- Es la verdad, necesito abrazarte para dormirme - lo mire con una sonrisa perversa, porque sabía que después de este tipo de frases se queda callado y rojo... O eso creía.

\- ¿Así?... Pues hoy duermes en el suelo, por listo - me clavó la mirada.

\- Está bien, lo que tu me digas lo haré - cogí la almohada y la puse en el suelo al lado de su cama.

Me acosté, haciendo la forma de un caracol y cerré los ojos, no dije nada y él tampoco. Al poco rato, note que la luz se había apagado y sentí como la cama se movió, como si se hubiera tumbado en ella.

\- ¿De verdad vas a seguir allí? - una voz muy tímida salió de él - oye, ¿me oíste? ¿Estás dormido?

Note como la cama se volvió a mover, pero yo seguía "ignorándolo" y haciéndome el dormido, quería saber lo que hacía él en esta situación.

\- ¡Hey! Ash, no lo decía de verdad - se agacho enfrente mía - lo dije de broma - ¡háblame!

Abrí un poco los ojos, para encontrarme de frente su cara estaba tan pegada a la mía que podía sentir su aliento, quise hablarle, pero tenía muchísimas ganas de saber cómo seguía, cuál sería su próxima jugada.

\- Ash- susurrando- ¿Estás dormido de verdad? Mira ver si no te despiertas... te beso... y después no te quejes.

Me quedé en shock había oído bien o solo era mi intención. No sabía como reaccionar que si hacerme el dormido o "despertarme" Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que solo una cosa me hizo salir de ellos, una sensación esponjosa, suave, rodeando mis labios. inevitablemente abrí los ojos, no me lo creía pensé que estaba de pura broma. Eiji seguía con los ojos cerrados pero aun aplastando mis labios con los suyos. No pude evitar controlarme, abrí la boca para poder introducir mi lengua en su paladar, así mismo con mi mano derecha lo acerque a mi, pegarlo lo más cerca posible. Pero al instante noté sus manos en mis hombros y así deteniendo el beso.

\- Ah... - se tapó con las dos manos la boca - yo... P... Pensé que estabas dormido- estaba más nervioso de lo normal.

\- Pues no lo estaba ¡Sorpresa ! - intente poner mi mejor sonrisa, pero me mataba esa cara que tenía, sabía que no debía de haberlo hecho.

\- Ash... - interrumpí antes de que me echara la bronca - mira Eiji, lo entiendo perfectamente, esta es la segunda vez que te beso y esta vez fue queriendo, ya se, estas asqueado... - me dispongo a levantarme del suelo.

\- Espera... - se levanta èl también -¿porque dices eso?... ¿Asqueado? Lo que estoy es ¡ asombrado! - lo mire con cara de incrédulo - Ash, llevas todo el día cabizbajo, no me haces caso, me ignoras y justo llegamos a casa y te acuestas en el é que estabas enfadado por haberte llevado a Japón.

\- ¿Que? No, no, no y no - fui rápidamente hacia él y le sequé las lágrimas que recorrían su hermoso rostro - no por favor Eiji, no llores, perdóname ¡Soy un tonto! Estuve todo el día pensando en ti, estaba tan emocionado de venir aquí y conocer a tu familia que no podría gesticular muy bien mi palabras... Eiji no llo...- interrumpido por un sonido exterior.

\- ¡JODER! ¡VÁYANSE A DORMIR! - era la hermana de Eiji. Los dos nos miramos y nos reírnos al instante después de oírla.

\- Lo sentimos - Al unísono. - Creo que se enfado con nosotros - coloco mis manos en sus mofletes - anda deja de llorar y vamos a dormir.

\- ! Si¡ - lo dijo con una sonrisa que casi me vuelve a provocar - pero...Ash… - de nuevo siento algo en mis labios, algo tan suave como su fuera una bola de algodón.

Esta vez presionando más fuerte que antes. Sentí sus manos caminar por toda mis espalda hasta llegar a mi cabeza, enredando sus dedos entre mis pelos. El beso se intensificó a tal punto que en un instante estábamos tumbados en la cama. Estaba encima de él, mi mano derecha estaba en su abdomen y la restante haciendo presión en el colchón. Mientras que nuestras lenguas jugaban una con la otra, así mismo mi mano estaba descontrolada subiendo por debajo de su camisa, sentía que no podría, dentro de poco perdería los estribos y que no podría controlarme, estaba demasiado excitado. Mi lengua recorrió innumerables veces su paladar, mordiéndolo y jugando con sus labios, aproveche para tomar un bocado de aire. Ya que se notaba que los dos nos faltaba oxígeno, con la respiración entre cortada e intentando no hacer mucho ruido para que nos escucharan, decidí seguir con mis besos bajando por su esbelto cuello.

\- A...Ash - su voz era demasiado provocativa- Es... Esper...! Ah¡- salió un gemido que

inundó toda la habitación.

\- Oye, Eiji no sabía que eras tan sensible- hable mientras mis labios estaban ligeramente pegados a los suyos.

\- No... No hagas este tipo de cosas - apoyando las dos manos en mi cintura - es mejor cuando estemos solos...- me dio un suave beso y me dio la vuelta, posicionándose el arriba.

\- ¿Acaso habrá una próxima vez? - dije levantando una ceja y sonriendo traviesamente.

Se sentó encima mía y lentamente se acerco a mi oído izquierdo.

\- Solo si te portas bien... - Me guiño el ojo.

\- Mmm... - instintivamente mordí mi labio.

Me miró con la sonrisa más traviesa que nunca pudiera haber visto en èl, lentamente se estaba levantando, pero le cogí de las caderas colocándole con fuerza de nuevo a esa posición tan intensa.

\- ¿Quien te dijo que podrías irte? - Le dije en un tono juguetón.

La vista era espectacular, ver a Eiji excitado, en medio del silencio, con sólo algunos reflejos de luz por las farolas de la calle, era perfecto... Lo traje hacia a mí, estábamos frente con frente, nariz contra nariz.

\- Eiji, lo eres todo para mí, doy todo por ti, solo prométeme que no me vas a abandonar - lentamente coloque mi mano derecha en su pecho, en busca de su corazón que latía como loco al igual que el mío.

\- Ash... yo nunca podría dejarte, siempre desee que pasara esto... Yo... Te Amo tanto, que nunca me lo perdonaría si te hiciera daño - deposito un beso en mi frente, luego en mis dos mejillas y por último en mis labios.

\- Eiji, esto es como un sueño, nunca creí que pasaría esto... Te Amo Eiji Okumura.

Nuevamente nos besamos pero esta vez fue lleno de amor y pasión, lento para sentir la lengua como se deslizaba sobre la otra, esta sensación me volvía loco, se podía oír como nuestros besos retumbaban en la habitación y pequeños gemidos salían de su adorable boca. Los segundos de hicieron minutos llegando a un nivel más intenso.

\- ¡SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE HACEN TANTO RUIDO! - los dos nos quedamos

anonadados -! OTRA VEZ Y HOZ TIRO LA PUERTA ABAJO¡ - se fue dando un portazo.

\- Creo que... deberíamos parar al menos por hoy... - hizo un puchero,

\- Ahhh... Pero no hagas esa cara que si no me da aún más pena Eiji - acariciando su

rostro.

\- Bueno, pues vamos a intentar dormir - se levantó y comenzó a buscar la sabana. Volvió con ella y se recostó sobre mi pecho, tapándonos a los dos, en una misma cama, una misma sábana, en una misma noche y con la persona que màs amo.

\- Buenas noches Eiji - dándole un beso la cabeza y abrazandolo por dentro de la sábanas.

\- Buenas noches Ash - se levantó en un instante y me deposito un pico en la comisura de mis labios y rápidamente se volvió a recostar en mi pecho.


End file.
